I'm the Only One
by Tizzylish
Summary: One of Angel's "little blondes" thinks about him during season 2, can you guess which one? Please R&R!


Title: I'm the Only One

Author: Tizzylish

Disclaimer: If they were mine would I write Fanfiction? No, I'm not Joss and am making no money off this little song fic. And the song "I'm the Only One" belongs to Melissa Ethridge 

Setting: During Angel Season 2 and pretty much just Angel Season 2.

Summery: Set during Angel season two one of Angel's "little blondes" thinks about his actions. Can you guess which one?

Distribution: Umm…my xanga site, and well if you want it take it just tell me where it goes!!

Feedback: Yup, please a least send a note that says you read it even if you hated it!!!

***

__

Please baby can't you see

My mind's a burnin' hell

I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'

My heart apart as well

Tonight you told me

That you ache for something new

And some other woman is lookin' like something

That might be good for you

She stood in silence as she watched him dash through the hotel, almost into the bright sunlight where he knew he could not follow her. He had dwelled on her thoughts for months now. She watched him stand in bewilderment from beyond the glass of the doors, she was safe outside, but she almost relished at the hints of the monster within.

He had told her before that he wasn't what she needed, now though it looked like he needed her. She could almost feel him burn for her, their eternal connection willing her to come before him show herself. 

He wanted to follow the other one she could tell, he was totally blinded by her, that he didn't even seem to notice anyone else. This wasn't good for him, but his obsession was growing, and she knew how he handled those.

__

Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone

Go on believe her when she tells you

nothing's wrong

But I'm the only one

Who'll walk across the fire for you

I'm the only one

Who'll drown in my desire for you

It's only fear that makes you run

The demons that you're hiding from

When all your promises are gone

I'm the only one

She followed him home, this stalking in the shadows thing wasn't so bad. It fed her more voyeuristic urges, she could see him but he didn't even sense her anymore. Taking a deep breath when she saw her only rival enter his room and crawl to his sleeping form. She watched as the Bitch crawled on top of her lover, whispering lusty thoughts in his ears.

He was happy, well maybe not happy but definitely horny, as she heard him begin to moan, groan, and growl at the Bitch's words. He was living in a fantasy lately where he could indulge his inner fantasies, where he could forget his soul, safely in the dreams.

She heard him scream the Bitch's name, what about her? Did he just forget that she had planned on forever did he just forget in that Bitch's arms? Was this what he wanted now? Meaningless connection in they hazes of the sub-conscience? Did he just forget about her when the Bitch crawled over to him? Could he really not tell the difference between her and her rival, what she provided, how she burned for him? Surely he must know what the Bitch provided was merely a distraction? Hmmm men.

He was the god damned Champion, god damned being the operative phrase. Did he not remember the people he was supposed to help? The demons he was supposed to conquer for his reward? Of course not, couldn't be bothered when he was getting some! Hmmm men. 

__

Please baby can't you see

I'm trying to explain

I've been here before and I'm locking the door

And I'm not going back again

Her eyes and arms and skin won't make

it go away

You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow

That holds you down today

OK now he was scaring even her, he was slipping rapidly. She knew it was hard but he had to hold on. She wouldn't kill him again especially on a more permanent level. She had lived it before she didn't want to see those eyes again. She shuddered as she watched the two of them battle it out.

It wasn't going to work, the Bitch couldn't provide what she could. He could try though as hard as he could but indulging himself wouldn't make it go away. He would never be able to lose himself in the Bitch.

When he rose in the morning, she would be gone forever. No more following because of the numbing pain she felt in her soul all the time. If he truly wanted to lose that soul, then she couldn't help him. And she had tried to find him through their connection but he wouldn't budge. If he didn't want his soul then he didn't want her. Considering she was the only one who could take it, what else were soulmates for? 


End file.
